Tic Tac
by Kutzi Shiro
Summary: "Es un reloj roto. Tu corazón solo es un reloj que hay que poner en hora, para que no llegue tarde al amor esta vez." [Serie El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru] [Songfic. No incluye la letra de la canción durante la trama].


Título: Tic Tac.

Serie: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Nanase Haruka y Tachibana Makoto. Participación de Shiina Asahi, Hazuki Nagisa y más.

Género: Songfic. AU. Drama ligero. Romance.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Resumen: «Es un reloj roto. Tu corazón solo es un reloj que hay que poner en hora, para que no llegue tarde al amor esta vez.»

Longitud: 4909 palabras.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Antecedentes: Estaba un día tranquilamente oyendo música cuando sonaron en mi reproductor algunas canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh y sentí una fuerte inspiración MakoHaru con ella, así que me propuse escribir un one-shot o drabble por cada una de las canciones del disco El Viaje de Copperpot, uno por mes, a ver como nos va.

Nota: Tarde para el último fic de la serie pero aquí está. Tenía que haber concluido desde enero pero diversos sucesos me estuvieron limitando, sin embargo ya que se trata del bonus track no me apuraba tanto, fic bonus jeje. Agradezco a quienes siguieron cada one-shot, gracias por leer y concluir conmigo esta serie.

* * *

—Les presento al nuevo miembro de esta oficina, Tachibana Makoto-san, espero que lo hagan sentir bienvenido y que lo ayuden con cualquier duda que tenga sobre nuestra forma de trabajar.

—Por favor cuiden de mi —saludó Makoto con una respetable reverencia a al menos una docena de personas que serían sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

Hubo un coro de saludos y finalmente Goro Sasabe, el jefe del departamento, lo llevó a su cubículo y una vez que se retiró de la enorme oficina varios se acercaron a charlar con el nuevo.

—Shiina Asahi, mucho gusto, si quieres saber dónde se come mejor puedes preguntarme —de todos sus nuevos compañeros Asahi fue el más amigable pero para el final del día ya todos se habían presentado. Excepto una persona.

En un cubículo algo más grande que los demás había un joven de cabello negro al que, Makoto notó, todo el mundo se acercaba a pedirle alguna ayuda en el día.

—¿Tienes auto, Makoto-kun? ¿Para dónde vas? —preguntó Asahi que a pesar de apenas conocerse le pidió permiso para llamarlo por su nombre.

—Tengo pero no lo uso mucho —respondió indicándole su ruta.

—Un amigo de ventas suele llevarme a mi y a otros dos, estoy seguro de que no le importaría llevarte, más o menos vamos al mismo lado.

—Oh, no quiero ser una molestia —dijo rápida y nerviosamente.

—No lo eres, y entre amigos y compañeros debemos ayudarnos —sonreía ampliamente, Makoto le había caído muy bien desde el principio— y mañana puedes juntarte con nosotros para almorzar, no tienes que irte solo.

Makoto se puso nervioso pero también contento de que ese chico quisiera ser su amigo tan rápido. Estuvo a punto de responder algo pero una voz en su espalda lo asustó.

—Asahi ¿estás listo?

Makoto brincó y se giró de inmediato haciéndose a un lado también, descubriendo que la voz misteriosa pertenecía al único compañero cuyo nombre todavía desconocía.

—No asustes al nuevo Haru —regañó Asahi pero con diversión en la voz—. Makoto, él es Nanase Haruka, mano derecha de Sasabe-san y nuestro _senpai_ honorario —Haruka rodó los ojos por el último apelativo.

—¿_Senpai_? —se le salió a Makoto.

—Es que es muy bueno en lo que hace, por eso todos recurrimos a él si tenemos dudas.

—¿Estás listo o no? —insistió Haruka para luego girarse y alejarse saliendo de la oficina.

—No lo tomes en serio —rápidamente dijo Asahi, en voz baja pero ya empezando a caminar tras Haruka y agarrando a Makoto del brazo para que lo siguiera—, Nanase Haruka, es muy serio pero es buena persona, todos confiamos en él, es sólo que hoy está de mal humor por que Nitori-kun accidentalmente borró una presentación que estuvimos haciendo la semana pasada y Haru tuvo una junta con dirección hoy para que nos dieran más tiempo y volverla a hacer.

Makoto repasó mentalmente a todos sus compañeros recién conocidos hasta que dio con Nitori, un joven qué, si mal no estaba, parecía nervioso y lo oyó disculparse varias veces durante el día.

—Nitori-kun es buena persona también —seguía hablando Asahi— pero a veces se descuida y tiene pequeños accidentes, pero es muy dedicado y constantemente prefiere hacer horas extras para compensar.

Al parecer, al menos en opinión de Asahi, todos ahí eran buenas personas.

Bajaron al estacionamiento en silencio una vez que alcanzaron a Haruka en el elevador (a Makoto le sorprendió verlo sosteniendo la puerta para ellos). Ya se veían varios espacios vacíos y caminaron hasta el fondo donde habían cuatro personas charlando.

—Kisumi, otra vez llegaste tarde ¿verdad? —regañó Asahi a uno de ellos que se giró a saludarlos.

—Hola a ti también —el tal Kisumi saludó— no llegué tarde pero tuve que salir a ver a unos clientes ¿recuerdas? Por eso no almorcé aquí, te lo dije en un mensaje. Cuando regresé sólo encontré lugar hasta acá.

Un joven de lentes, del grupo con el que Kisumi estaba charlando, reía discretamente del reclamo de Asahi.

—Bah, bah, pretextos —refutó Asahi con una sonrisa divertida, Makoto no reconocía a ninguno de los 4 pero debía ser lógico ya que era su primer día— cómo sea, les presentó a Tachibana Makoto-kun, nuestra más reciente adquisición.

—No hables así de tus compañeros —lo regañó un joven de cabello oscuro, tras lo cual se presentó— Asahi Ikuya, mucho gusto, soy de contabilidad ellos son Toono Hiyori, de contabilidad también, Hazuki Nagisa y Shigino Kisumi, de ventas.

—¡Mucho gusto! —exclamó el más bajo de todos, Nagisa, que parecía haber estado esperando impacientemente su turno para presentarse también.

—Makoto-kun va para nuestro lado, pensé que podrías dejarlo en el camino ya que te sobra un espacio —explicó Asahi a Kisumi mientras Makoto era bombardeado por preguntas de parte de Nagisa.

—Claro, no hay problema —Kisumi interrumpió a Nagisa para poder preguntarle bien a Makoto cual era su ruta y acordar donde podía dejarlo, una vez aclarado eso se despidieron de Hiyori e Ikuya, que irían en el auto del primero, dejando a los demás con Kisumi.

Asahi se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Makoto terminó sentado en medio de Haruka y Nagisa.

—¿Seguro que está bien así? —preguntó Makoto por quinta vez luego de salir del estacionamiento— Soy muy alto ¿no te tapo la vista?

—Seguro, además Nagisa no tarda en bajar y entonces podrás recorrerte, ya no te preocupes tanto, no eres el primer tipo súper alto que llevo en mi auto.

—Es verdad Makoto —apoyó Nagisa que se había tomado la libertad de llamarle por su nombre y sin honorífico— sólo relájate y cuéntanos de tu trabajo anterior y por que cambiaste.

—Eh… yo trabajaba en el área administrativa de una empresa de ropa, pero… quise cambiar de aire… —evadió, no iba a andar contando todavía sus verdaderos motivos cuando acababa de conocerlos.

—¿Sólo así? —Nagisa no parecía satisfecho con la respuesta— Yo creo que hay más de eso.

—Déjalo en paz Nagisa, no tiene por que contarte los detalles de su vida —intervino Haruka, hablando por primera vez desde que se habían despedido de Ikuya y Hiyori en el estacionamiento.

Nagisa hizo un ademán de protestar pero luego se calmó.

—Cierto, perdón Makoto si te incomodé.

—Ah, no, no tienes que disculparte…

—Sí tengo, eres nuevo y de seguro te parezco un entrometido.

Bueno, un poco sí, pero Makoto no iba a decirlo.

—Lo eres —afirmó Haruka que no había quitado sus ojos del exterior a través de la ventanilla cerrada. Kisumi y Asahi rieron un poco mientras Nagisa protestaba y de pronto la atención ya no estaba centrada en Makoto.

Cuando Nagisa bajó del auto el ambiente se volvió mucho más silencioso y terminaron hablando del accidente de Nitori y de como algunos en el departamento creativo iban a tener que quedarse trabajando tarde un par de días para compensarlo.

Pudieron dejar a Makoto muy cerca de su departamento, de tal manera que pudo caminar y ahorrarse cualquier transporte, «es más», pensó luego de un rato «puedo cargar con mis tenis y trotar en lugar de caminar» sería un buen ejercicio post laboral.

Mientras caminaba también pensaba en sus nuevos compañeros y sin querer le terminó asaltando una idea que había estado evadiendo desde la mañana: ¿cómo alguien tan serio como Nanase Haurka podía estar tan bien posicionado en el departamento creativo?

Los siguientes días esa idea no hizo más que fortalecerse, sus compañeros iban y venían, a veces tenían juntas exprés cuando alguno tenía una ingeniosa y espontánea idea que los ponía a todos a trabajar dinámicamente para llevarla a cabo, era muy divertido a decir verdad, y aunque él no se consideraba tan creativo sino todo lo contrario sus habilidades administrativas le permitieron ayudar mucho a mantener los cronogramas y no salirse de fechas, punto débil del departamento según notó al pasar el tiempo.

Llegó un día en el que tuvieron una gran junta los de creatividad, medios y ventas, al parecer un gran cliente estaba buscando una nueva estrategia de publicidad y estaba interesado en su compañía.

Normalmente los departamentos hacían «triadas» entre creatividad, medios y ventas, de un miembro por departamento que atendían a una sola cartera de clientes, así evitaban cualquier mal cruce de información y procuraban una atención lo más personalizada posible. Makoto no había sido asignado a una cartera todavía pues, al parecer, ayudaba más apoyando a sus compañeros a organizarse, no era el único pues varios estaban en esa posición, así evitaban la carga de trabajo excesiva cuando llegaba algún proyecto grande.

Sin embargo con este nuevo proyecto iban a necesitar todas las manos posibles, y fue evidente que los jefes ya habían tenido sus juntas previas cuando le cedieron la palabra a Haruka, quien desplegó una impresionante presentación con increíble material visual de respaldo elaborado por él mismo, el nuevo cliente ya había aprobado todo y a Makoto no le quedó duda de por qué, y le pareció sorprendente que el serio Nanase Haruka les presentara algo tan dinámico, claro que no debió ser sólo él, los demás jefes debieron haberse involucrado también pero fue evidente que la mayoría era obra de Haruka.

Entonces Makoto empezó a fijarse más en él, cosa que había estado evitando y pudo darse cuenta del verdadero artista que se ocultaba tras las paredes prefabricadas del cubículo, fue consciente de Haruka paseándose entre sus compañeros, corrigiendo ideas o dando consejos, no sólo a los dibujantes sino en general a todos, desde pequeños cambios en el color de alguna presentación hasta verdaderos giros de 180º que cambiaban por completo las campañas atascadas y encantaban al cliente.

—¿Por qué Haruka-san sólo es el asistente de Sasabe-san? —preguntó Makoto una vez en el almuerzo, Haruka no los acompañaba ya que su junta con los jefes se había extendido— Se ve joven pero he oído que ya lleva trabajando aquí varios años.

Sus amigos pararon lo que hacían y se quedaron algo serios. Asahi carraspeó un poco pero fue Nagisa quien habló primero.

—Si bueno… Haru entró a trabajar aquí a los 19 años, antes que todos nosotros, en parte por eso le decimos «_senpai_ honorario»…

—Pero… —insistió Makoto cada vez más intrigado.

—Pero no hizo la universidad —fue Ikuya quien concluyó la idea, todos le miraron a él, quien evidentemente se sabía mejor la historia, aunque Ikuya no parecía muy cómodo—. Verás, un amigo de mi hermano fue su _senpai_ cuando entró a la universidad, estaba en artes, hijo único, pero sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando estaba en primer año —Makoto sintió que perdía el apetito— desafortunadamente no le dejaron dinero, su padre había decidido emprender un negocio poco antes del accidente y todos sus ahorros se fueron en eso, además dejó otras deudas, Haru tuvo que dejar la escuela y empezar a trabajar, vendió muchas cosas para solventar las deudas y hasta perdió su casa —suspiró.

—Es cierto que lleva tiempo aquí —añadió Asahi al ver que Ikuya se quedaba callado— pero por falta de un papel no ha podido subir más, según sé hace escuela a distancia, más enfocado en publicidad y mercadotecnia, pero le ha llevado tiempo, ser tan bueno en lo que hace es un arma de doble filo por que no le dejan mucho tiempo para otra cosa.

—Pero le pagan bien —intervino Hiyori con tranquilidad— y si conocieras bien a Haruka sabrías que no le importa tanto.

—Eso es cierto —convinieron todos y el ambiente se relajó.

Pero toda esa historia se quedó muy presente en la mente de Makoto, quien cada vez tenía más deseos de acercarse a Haruka y al mismo tiempo no.

—Váyanse ustedes —escuchó Makoto una tarde al final de la jornada, entrando al departamento con una caja de papeles en las manos, miró a Asahi y a Haruka, los únicos que quedaban.

—¿Estás seguro Haru? —preguntó Asahi viendo críticamente el reloj en la pared.

—Sí, es muy importante entregar esto mañana, son cambios de último minuto que pidió el cliente y el proyecto es muy grande, no nos podemos permitir que salga mal, se ha invertido mucho.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Makoto acercándose a ellos, sin dejar la caja de aspecto pesado, como si fuera cualquier cosa lo que cargaba.

—Ah, Haru tiene que quedarse un rato más, me estaba diciendo que nos fuéramos.

—Oh…

—¿Y tú qué haces con eso? —preguntó Asahi notando la carga.

Makoto se rió un poquito nerviosamente.

—Me pidieron que ayudara a Haruka, ahora sé para qué —se alejó unos pasos para finalmente dejar la caja en una mesa— me dijeron que esto es material visual viejo que puede ayudarnos.

El gesto cansado de Haruka fue evidente, ahora además de los cambios tendría que perder tiempo documentándose.

—Bueno, me quedo más tranquilo pensando que al menos estarás tú para ayudarlo —comentó Asahi con una sonrisa, haciendo que Haruka levantara la vista, no había entendido ese punto de la conversación.

—Aparentemente los jefes creen que podré ayudar a agilizar el trabajo y terminar antes.

—Y lo harás, confiamos en ti Makoto —Asahi le pudo una mano en el hombro para darle ánimos.

—Mejor vete ya Asahi, o Kisumi no tardará en llamarte por tenerlos esperando, nos veremos mañana —insistió Haruka que se había quitado el saco desde temprano y ahora se arremangaba para trabajar mejor.

—Bien, bien, sólo me preocupo por ti, a veces te descuidas a ti mismo —Haruka bufó con un ligero sonrojo— no dejes que se extralimite —añadió mirando a Makoto y le guiñó el ojo, así que Makoto no supo si todo eso lo dijo en serio.

—No le hagas caso —alegó Haruka notando su confusión, una vez que se quedaron solos— y vamos a ponernos a trabajar.

—¡Sí! No hay que perder el tiempo —jaló un par de sillas a la mesa, Haruka acercó su lap-top y pusieron manos a la obra.

Era la primera vez que trabajaban los dos solos, o que convivían tanto tiempo, pero se sintieron cómodos y sin darse cuenta complementaron su forma de trabajo eficientemente. Al final parecían entenderse muy bien y a Makoto le pareció verle nuevas expresiones que se le quedaron grabadas en la memoria.

Compartieron un taxi, iban hacia el mismo lado después de todo.

—Gracias por quedarte hasta tarde —se despidió Haruka cuando Makoto bajaba pagando su parte.

—No fue nada, entre compañeros debemos apoyarnos —imitó las palabras de Asahi y Haruka le sonrió, fue una sonrisa pequeña pero que cambió todos los rasgos en su cara y subió hasta arriba en su lista de imágenes prioritarias en su cabeza.

—Hasta mañana…

—De-descansa —balbuceó y vio irse al taxi. Entonces sacudió la cabeza—. No Makoto —se regañó a sí mismo y empezó a andar, esa noche no trotó, ya sestaba bastante cansado por la jornada extra.

Días después hubo otra gran junta donde todos se veían bastante contentos, de hecho ya todos sabían lo que anunciarían pero lo mejor sería oírlo en voz alta.

—Queremos felicitarlos a todos —dijo el director con una gran sonrisa, viéndolos a todos— el proyecto fue un éxito, el cliente está muy satisfecho, tendremos mucho más trabajo, y claro, unas buenas comisiones —ruidos alegres recorrieron la sala de juntas, pero fueron breves— especialmente queremos felicitar a Nanase Haruka-san y a Tachibana Makoto-san ya que sin el excelente trabajo extra que realizaron hace unos días quizás no habrías logrado satisfacer al cliente como lo hicimos.

A las palabras le siguieron unos breves pero sinceros aplausos de sus compañeros. Haruka agradeció con una reverencia seria mientras que Makoto, muy sorprendido, agradeció algo más efusivamente, con reverencias nerviosas y balbuceos que sonaban a «no fue nada».

—Por último —añadió director— tendremos una celebración extra así que este viernes les esperamos en el bar que hay a unas calles…

Makoto miró a Haruka que, a pesar de su seriedad, lucía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. Estaban de pie uno junto a otro, le dio un toquecito con el brazo para llamar su atención. Haruka le miró interrogantemente.

—Buen trabajo Nanase-san —Haruka le sonrió.

—Puedes decirme Haru… —Makoto sintió algo revoloteándole el estómago.

—Entonces dime Makoto —luego de un pequeño asentimiento de conformidad añadió—: Buen trabajo… Haru… —sin querer saboreó el nombre en sus labios.

—Buen trabajo Makoto —su nombre dicho por Haruka le gustó mucho más de lo que hubiera querido.

Aquel viernes Nagisa se las arregló para meter a la reunión a su novio, un laboratorista que en algún momento empezó a hablar de la belleza de las figuras que podían crearse en cajas de Petri. A Makoto le parecía tan asquerosa como interesante la charla y se quedó absorto en eso mientras Nagisa platicaba en otra mesa.

Ya había oído por la oficina que Nagisa era gay pero nunca le pareció apropiado preguntarle si era cierto, no sólo por respeto a su compañero y amigo, sino que hacerlo habría dado pie a que le preguntaran a él mismo y no era un tema que quería discutir todavía y odiaba mentir. Por otro lado le pareció muy evidente luego de un rato que era de los pocos que se acercaban sin escepticismo a la pareja, cosa extraña ya que Nagisa era el tipo de persona que siempre tenía gente a su alrededor gracias a su carisma, al parecer muchos en la empresa no tenían problema siempre que pudieran ignorar su preferencia sexual, no así al tener a la pareja de frente, y aunque ninguno de los afectados le daba importancia a Makoto sí le supo mal ser consciente de esa hipocresía, se dijo a sí mismo que nadie era perfecto.

Haruka se había unido a la conversación también, luciendo genuinamente interesado en la extraña charla, para deleite de Ryugazaki, pero luego de un rato Nagisa exigió su atención, sentándose muy junto a él y hablando en susurros, planeando retirarse lo antes posible, fue cuando Makoto pensó que era momento de dejarlos y excusó ir al baño, Haruka dijo lo mismo y juntos se levantaron y alejaron.

—Ryugazaki es muy agradable ¿ya lo conocías? —preguntó Makoto en la tranquilidad del baño, sólo estaban ellos dos.

—Sí, Nagisa me convenció hace tiempo de acompañarlo a uno de esos salones para conocer gente, ahí lo conocimos.

Makoto asintió, entendiendo, pero luego giró a ver a Haruka con rapidez, sus ojos se conectaron, había caído en cuenta de algo.

—Un salón para conocer… ¿sólo chicos? —preguntó con cautela. Entonces Haruka secó sus manos recién lavadas con un trozo de papel y se acercó a Makoto, a medio metro de él en el lavabo, que se quedó muy quieto.

—¿Eso te molesta? —cuando el aliento de Haruka golpeó su nariz pudo oler el alcohol que seguramente ayudaba a que se acercara tanto.

—N-no… —balbuceó y se quedó sin habla, concentrado en el rostro cada vez más cerca, en los azules ojos y en los labios recién humedecidos.

Entonces esos labios se unieron a los suyos y Makoto se quedó mucho más tieso de lo que ya estaba, su mente quedó en blanco y cuando finalmente iba a reaccionar Haruka se separó con una expresión entre decepcionada y de disculpa.

—Lo lamento… —susurró y salió rápidamente del baño, dejándolo ahí, en shock, hasta que otro de sus compañeros entró y tuvo que ayudarlo ya que iba tan tambaleante que hubiera roto una puerta.

En los días siguientes notó un evidente distanciamiento de parte de Haruka. Fue evidente para el grupo de amigos, especialmente cuando dejó de almorzar con ellos y casi sólo convivían con él cuando salían del trabajo y compartían auto. Ninguno tenía idea de qué lo tenía distante y taciturno, pero uno de ellos empezó a atar cabos.

—¿Pasó algo entre Haruka y tú? —preguntó Asahi un día en que, para variar, estaban almorzando los dos solos, todos los demás estaban retrasados o habían tenido que salir, y bueno, ya era raro que Haruka se juntara con ellos.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué lo dices? —tarde se dio cuenta de que su reacción lo puso en evidencia pero Asahi no lo hizo notar.

—Estuve pensando, la actitud de Haruka cambió luego de la fiesta de celebración, se fue rápidamente luego de que ustedes dos fueron al baño.

No había visto a Asahi cerca de ellos cuando eso ocurrió pero supuso que Nagisa le habría informado o el mismo Haruka al momento de irse.

Makoto suspiró revolviendo su comida.

Sin darse cuenta ya llevaba varios meses ahí y Asahi se había ganado su confianza a pulso así que decidió abrirse… con cautela.

—¿Sabes cómo se conocieron Nagisa y Ryugazaki-san? —preguntó primero, desconcertando a su amigo.

—En un lugar de ¡oh! —la mente de Asahi empezó a ir rápido— ¿eso tiene que ver con Haruka?

—Eh… más o menos… —Asahi entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Te molesta que sea gay?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —ahora venía la parte complicada, pero Asahi relajó su expresión, ayudándole a hablar— Yo de hecho… también soy gay… —la expresión de Asahi no cambió, como si lo oyera todos los días, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y eso le ayudó mucho más— ese día en el bar… Haruka me besó cuando estábamos solos en el baño y yo, bien… no lo acepté —lo que no era lo mismo que haberlo rechazado, al menos en su cabeza.

Asahi parpadeó y empezó a entender la gravedad del asunto.

—Entiendo, él… no te gusta de ese modo… —a Makoto le sorprendió que de pronto Asahi tuviera aire de terapeuta.

—No es eso… es más complicado…

—Bueno pues simplifícalo y habla con él.

—¿Seguro?

—Haruka va a entender tus sentimientos si se lo explicas, pero por lo que veo ahora mismo debe de sentirse un idiota que malinterpretó la situación y que no sólo besó a alguien que no estaba interesado sino que puede tratarse de un compañero heterosexual que podría acusarlo de acoso sexual.

Makoto parpadeó sorprendido por lo extremista que sonaba.

—Eso es muy exagerado Asahi.

—Sólo cubro las posibilidades —se inclinó para acercarse a Makoto— pero más importante ¿me dirás qué sientes por Haruka?

Makoto evadió la mirada poniéndose rojo.

—Es un trabajador increíble…

Asahi rodó los ojos.

—¿Y…?

—Y… —miró a un lado y a otro verificando que no hubiera oídos indiscretos— bien, sí me gusta —miró un punto indefinido en la mesa con el rostro muy rojo. Intuyó más que vio la enorme sonrisa de su amigo.

—Entonces todo irá bien.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Llámalo sexto sentido si quieres —y ahí estaba un nuevo guiño.

Hablar con Haruka no iba a ser cosa fácil, en primer lugar tuvo que superar su propia inseguridad y armarse de valor, en segundo lugar tuvo que preparar un discurso mental de cómo y qué iba a decirle; pero lo último y más difícil era acercarse a Haruka que lo repelía como la peste, pero vio su oportunidad cuando le pidieron que volviera a auxiliarlo en horas extras, de eso sí que no podía escaparse.

Empezaron a trabajar con seriedad y distancia, más de la que experimentaban cuando recién se conocieron. A decir verdad Makoto no estaba del todo seguro de esto pero Haruka le gustaba de verdad, pasara lo que pasara aunque sea quería regresar al trato que tenían antes de ese beso.

Prudentemente esperó a que terminaran y guardaran todo antes de abordar el tema, el trabajo lo había ayudado a que no se concentrara en lo que quería decir y eso ayudó a que las cosas empezaran a fluir. O eso creía.

—Haru. Quiero hablar contigo de lo que pasó en el bar —dijo directamente no dejando que saliera de la oficina.

Haruka evitó su mirada pero lo vio tensarse.

—Creo que todo quedó claro…

—No, no quedó claro, ni siquiera me dejaste reaccionar.

Haruka alzó la vista y Makoto pudo ver un chispazo de esperanza en sus ojos, entonces simplemente lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó de regreso a la mesa donde habían estado trabajando y lo hizo sentarse nuevamente, luego él mismo se sentó de tal modo que quedaran frente a frente, y ahí, contemplando la expresión curiosa y al mismo tiempo temerosa de Haruka en medio del silencio bajo las luces artificiales no vio al que era su superior en la oficina, ni al compañero que todos admiraban, en cambio pensó con fuerza en el chico de 19 años que de un momento a otro se había quedado solo y se imaginó lo aterrado que debió haber estado al entrar al mundo laboral con una responsabilidad que no le correspondía colgándole del cuello. De pronto sintió que sus problemas no eran tan grandes ni tan graves y sintió unos inmensos deseos de cuidar a toda costa al hombre en el que se había convertido ese muchacho.

—Haru… tu sí me gustas, me gustas mucho… —respiró hondo.

—¿Pero…? —preguntó Haruka en voz baja, sin poder salir corriendo como quisiera, como si el suave agarre de sus manos en realidad fueran grilletes.

Makoto pudo sentir el tono de rechazo aceptado con resignación en la pequeñísima pregunta.

—Pero tenía miedo… —por la cara de extrañeza que puso Haruka supo que no era el argumento que esperaba— creo que tengo que empezar por contarte por qué cambié de trabajo…

Ese era un tema que Makoto había evadido bastante bien y que a decir verdad ya intrigaba a muchos, Haruka incluido. Makoto respiró hondo, iba a soltarlo por primera vez.

—En mi otro trabajo yo estaba progresando rápidamente, el ambiente era muy diferente al de aquí, más competitivo, pero yo estaba a gusto… entonces en mi área entró un joven, sí, joven, creo que tenemos la misma edad —medio se rió— pero él era más… era un incompetente en realidad, en cuestión de trabajo. Se acercó mucho a mi, era carismático y atractivo y constantemente me pedía ayuda y me coqueteaba, sin darme cuenta mi rendimiento empezó a bajar y el de él a subir pero era por que yo le ayudaba todo el tiempo y no me dejaba hacer mi trabajo, y todo por… —se detuvo un momento agachando la cabeza pero un apretoncito en la mano fue todo el apoyo que necesitaba, Haruka no quería oír detalles que podían fácilmente inferirse y Makoto no estaba listo para eso todavía.

»Tuve muchas llamadas de atención, y la única que se dio cuenta de todo fue mi amiga Gou, pero no fui capaz de oírla cuando quiso advertirme y terminé peleándome con ella y perdiendo su amistad… —suspiró pesadamente, había sido un verdadero idiota— Luego vino un ascenso, yo había estado trabajando duro por ganármelo antes de que él apareciera pero cuando la oportunidad se presentó yo ya no era apto y él sí, así que se lo dieron a él y ni siquiera me agradeció por toda la ayuda que le presté, ahí empecé a abrir los ojos…

»Pero no fue todo, él empezó a evitarme, y cuando lograba cruzar palabras siempre parecía molesto y se iba rápido, no entendía, había creído que teníamos algo especial, luego entendí que sólo me había engañado cuando lo sorprendí con otro compañero, uno que podía ayudarlo a subir al siguiente escalafón, entonces comprendí que nos estaba usando a todos como nada más que escaleras…

Hasta ahora Haruka había oído en silencio pero no había aflojado su agarre, comunicándole con eso que seguía ahí, que no iba a amedrentarse por esa historia.

—Intenté enfrentarlo pero me amenazó con acusarme de acoso y eso me asustó así que hice todo por ignorarlo. Desafortunadamente después el ambiente se volvió muy pesado y Gou —soltó una breve risa amarga— me advirtió que él estaba inventando chismes, no sólo de mi, de todos los que podían perjudicarlo o ser mejor que él, se volvió tan tenso y competitivo que varios empezaron a renunciar, incluso Gou, ella era de los más firmes y asertivos de la empresa pero los rumores la aislaron y casi la convirtieron en una paria, no sé ni cómo aguanté tanto pero cuando supe que ella se iba decidí que no tenía por qué quedarme más… por suerte la oportunidad aquí se presentó pronto y abandoné ese lugar muy rápido y… y pues aquí estoy…

Miró a Haruka con una sonrisa tímida, midiendo su reacción. Haruka lo miraba con una expresión consternada, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de verla pues en un instante Haruka se había arrojado sobre él y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Sin necesidad de palabras supo que Haruka entendía la causa de su miedo, el temor a ser lastimado nuevamente, que sus heridas aún eran muy resientes.

Devolvió el abrazo disfrutando enormemente del calor corporal de Haruka.

—¿Qué cambió? —preguntó luego de un rato de estar así, sin moverse.

Esa era una buena pregunta, una en la que no había reparado, pero no necesitó pensar mucho para darse cuenta.

—Que… me dio más miedo dejarte ir… —sonrió como si un gran peso fuera quitado de su espalda, con alivio.

Se separaron y miraron, buscando en sus ojos la certidumbre y momentos después simplemente se besaron superficialmente, sellando las palabras que aún faltaban decir.

Quizás tendrían que esconderse pues seguían siendo compañeros de área, quizás Makoto tardaría en perder sus miedos del todo, quizás Haruka le revelaría los propios, quizás en un futuro un cambio de área les ayudaría a relajarse en la oficina, pero con cada «quizás» encontraron muchas más razones y deseos de confiar como para preocuparse demasiado. Sí, ambos tenían heridas, pero sus deseos de ayudarse a sanarlas fueros mayores y eso dio paso al amor verdadero.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
